Currently, if a potential user of a mobile network wishes to determine whether that network will provide satisfactory radio coverage for their usage requirements, the user must consult publicly available coverage maps provided by mobile network operators (MNOs), and typically available on MNO websites. The network coverage of the information provided by network operators is typically derived from propagation prediction tools and is often for outdoor service levels. The coverage maps often do not reflect the quality of radio coverage actually available in specific locations and/or in buildings. The lack of granularity and accuracy in publicly available network coverage maps make it difficult for customers to make informed decisions about network choice. Often potential subscribers to a network either have to switch network operators to gain accurate information and real coverage quality or seek anecdotal advice from customers of other networks which may not accurately reflect the performance of their own device or be relevant for the locations frequented by that user.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,392,017 discloses an arrangement for assessing wireless network quality. When a user of a mobile device makes a request for service from an information service provider this request is sent to the information service provider including information about the device and its location (for example using GPS). The arrangement determines network quality by measuring the number of attempts that are required to successfully transmit data between the mobile device and the information service provider. The system does not measure network quality at the mobile device.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,158,790 discloses an arrangement where a mobile device reports signal quality measurements to a network. The network stores the signal quality measurements together with the location of the device (obtained, for example, by GPS). The mobile device generally sends measurements as they are received to the network. However, when the network quality is insufficient to allow the mobile device to transmit the data immediately to the network, the mobile device stores quality and location data. These data are subsequently transmitted to the network when a connection of sufficient quality becomes available. The network analyses the quality and location data provided by many mobile devices to estimate the location of “dead zones” within the network service area.
It would be desirable for a potential customer of a mobile network to accurately determine the radio coverage quality in the important geographical areas specifically for that customer, including deep in-building locations, and preferably from all network operators based on actual radio measurements.